District 12 Miracles
by HGFicLover
Summary: Peeta and Katniss Mellark had they life they always wanted. The games are over,the Capitol is destroyed,President Coin is dead,they are happily married and are victors,and they have a two year old baby girl,Lilly. Follow them in their lives as something unexpected happens. This is kinda my version of a 'Hunger Games' epilouge. I own nothing except the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss~

Peeta and I were anxiously sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Dr. House. We were very anxious to know these results.

So many times in my life,I have said I'm never going to do something. I said I would never become a winner at anything,but I have already been through two Hunger Games, destroyed the Capitol,and killed President Coin al at the same time. Which made Peeta and I the most popular people in all of the districts.

I always have said I would never get married or have children. Now, I am married to the most amazing man and have the most beautiful baby girl ever. They are everything to me. I couldn't live without them.

I heard the doorknob turn slowly and felt Peeta grip my hand. Dr. House waked in smiling and sat down in his seat. She pulled out his clipboard and sighed. I started taking deep breaths.

"Well,I have Katniss' blood tests back and you don't have any bad sicknesses.",she said.

I breathed a sigh of relief but still was anxious.

"So,what's wrong with her?",Peeta asked calmly.

"Congratulations,Katniss is pregnant!",she said.

I had so many emotions hit me at that moment. Worry and happiness were the main ones. Little more worry than happiness. Another baby? How can I manage life with two children? It was frightening to me.

I looked over at Peeta who had a huge smile on his face. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and cheek.

Dr. House went through the normal routine of asking me a bunch of questions. What symptoms I have been experiencing,when my last menstural cycle was,and things like that. Some of the questions felt very awkward,but I knew they were mandatory.

"Well,by what you answered,it sounds like you are about four weeks pregnant. I need to give you a quick ultrasound. Do you mind?",she said.

I shook my head as she motioned me to lay on the table. Peeta helped me lay down slowly and I pulled up my shirt just below my breasts then grabbed Peeta's hand again. I examined my stomach seeing that it has grown a tiny bit.

Dr. House put the jelly substance onto my stomach and pulled the wand out. She turned on the ultrasound machine and put the wand onto my stomach. She moved it around trying to find the baby. She stopped at the middle of my abdomen.

"Ah-ha,here he is.",she said.

I looked closely on the screen finding a small,peanut shape that was my child. He or she was so tiny. It was so cool and unbelievable.

"I remember when Lilly was that small.",Peeta observed smiling.

All three of us laughed.

"How's Miss Lilly these days?",Dr. House asked.

"She's good. She's such a sweet and good baby. Of course,we think she's hit her terrible two's. Other than that,she's the best.",I said missing my two-year-old.

Dr. House smiled and fixed her eyes back onto the screen.

"Okay Katniss,by all the measurements,it looks like you're about four weeks pregnant.",Dr. House said.

Four weeks. Four weeks. Four weeks.

I kept repeating that in my head. It seemed like a repeated rhythm. It was really weird.

"Katniss!",Peeta said gently shaking me drawing me from my thoughts.

"Yes?",I asked probably sounding an looking dumbfounded.

Dr. House laughed.

"I was just saying that I was going to get your prenatal vitamins and book your next appointment. Oh,and here's your baby's first picture.",she explained smiling.

She handed me the scan picture and quietly walked out. I clutched the picture close examining every part about it. I stared at the small tiny life living inside me.

"Wow sweetheart,another baby. That's so cool!",Peeta gushed sweetly.

"I know. I'm kinda terrified for a lot of reasons. But,I'm also very happy. I really don't know what to feel.",I said.

"It'll be okay. I promise.",he said stroking my braided hair and kissed my forehead.

Dr. House came back in and gave me my vitamins and we scheduled my next appointment. Dr. House also told me to bring Lilly as well.

Lilly was staying with our friends,Delly and Thom,since they volunteered. It was easier if we did that.

We thanked Dr. House and walked out of the office hand in hand. We decided to walk home since the office was so close to our house. District 12 has changed so much since the games are over with. There is no more starvation and it is a prettier place. I felt more safer here than years ago.

When we arrived home, I could hear Lilly playing and talking to Delly. We walked into the living room and Lilly's face lit up when she saw us. She ran over to us,her blonde curls bouncing,and jumped into my arms.

"Hello sweet girl,I missed you. Did you have fun?",I said to her.

She nodded and laid her head onto my shoulder. Delly and Thom stood up to greet Peeta and I.

"Was she good?",Peeta asked stroking our daughter's hair.

"Yes,she cried a little after you left,but other than that,she was a good baby.",Delly said tickling Lilly's side.

"How was the appointment?",Thom asked as we all sat down.

Lilly reached for Peeta and I gave her to him.

"Good,I have a suprise.",I said.

I pulled out the scan picture and handed it to Delly.

"Really?",they both said at the same time.

I smiled and nodded.

"Oh Katniss,I'm really happy for the both of you. This is amazing!",Delly said hugging us.

Thom also congratulated us with a hug. After a while of small talk,Delly and Thom left. I felt my stomach churn and rushed to the bathroom. Great,here comes the morning sickness.

I could hear Lilly crying and Peeta trying to comfort her in the doorway as I vomited.

"MOMMY!",she screamed over and over.

After I was done,I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out. I walked over to my husband and daughter taking my daughter into my arms.

"I'm okay,sweetheart. Shhh,you're fine.",I said rubbing her back.

We all walked over to the couch. I was ready to explain to her what was going on.

"Lilly,guess what?",I said.

"What?",she said.

"You,my dear,are going to be a big sister. I have a baby in my tummy.",I said.

"Baby?",she said.

"Yes."

I turned her around on my lap so she was facing me. I lifted up my shirt to show her.

"Your baby brother or sister is right here.",I said pointing at my stomach.

She still looked confused. Peeta and I laughed at her face. She laid her head on my chest and threw her arms around me. I patted her back.

"Don't worry,you'll understand as I get bigger. You'll be a great big sister. I know it.",I said.

I laid my head on Peeta's chest still holding my daughter drifting off into a dreamy state. I still had worry in my heart, but I was ready to become a family of four.

How did you like it? Please Review(:

~HGFicLover


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss~

I woke up feeling the worst. My body was aching and my nausea was not at it's best either. I remember having to get up at least five times in the middle of the night having to get sick.

I'm still not so sure about this pregnacy.

I slowly got out of bed feeling the empty spot beside me. Then,I heard Peeta and Lilly's voices downstairs. They usually got up before me.

I put on my robe and walked downstairs with my arms crossed over my chest. I found Lilly and Peeta in his art studio painting. He was teaching her some skills in painting while she giggled having fun with her Daddy.

Peeta looked back at me.

"Good morning,sweetheart.",he said as I walked over to them.

"Morning.",I said groggily kissing his lips and Lilly's forehead.

"How do you feel today?",Peeta asked brushing his fingers across my abdomen.

"Not very good. I feel achy and really nauseous.",I said.

Lilly looked up at me.

"Momma,I painted pitcher!",she said smiling.

"Really? That's so cool,sweetie!",I said.

She smiled widely again and went back to painting.

"Do you need me to take off?",Peeta asked.

"I think I can manage. I'll just take the nausea tablets I got and some Advil.",I said.

"Alright,well,I have to go.",he said setting Lilly on her feet.

He got up and kissed my lips and encircled me in a hug.

"Call if you anything. I love you.",he said.

I nodded sincerely and kissed his lips again. Lilly walked over to us and Peeta scooped her up into his arms. He gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Take care of Mommy today,Lilly. Okay?",he told her.

"Okay. Mommy get sicky?",she asked.

"Hopefully not.",I said.

"I love you Lilly. I'll see you tonight.",Peeta said.

"Love you.",she said kissing his cheek.

She reached for me and I took her into my arms then we followed Peeta out the door. He waved one last time as he started his walk to the bakery.

"Momma,eat now.",Lilly said once Peeta was out of sight

I nodded and we headed back inside to eat some breakfast. I put Lilly in her high chair then I went to take the Advil and nausea pills. After I took those, I peeled a banana and cut it into bites. I put those bites into a bowl and them to Lilly. I also got some Cheerios and put them in her bowl for her.

"O's!",Lilly said excitedly as I poured the cereal in her bowl.

Lilly loved calling them O's. I don't exactly know why.

"Yes Lilly. Do you love your O's?",I asked.

She nodded smiling and continued to eat her O's and bananas.

I decided just to eat an apple and drink some orange juice. I hope I can at least keep that down.

After breakfast, I got both Lilly and myself ready. I carried Lilly back into the living room then heard the doorbell ring. I looked through the peek hole and saw Haymitch standing there.

"Please don't be drunk,please don't be drunk",I thought to myself as I twisted the doorknob.

Haymitch had cut down on drinking recently,but there have been times at night he would come stumbling drunk to our doorstep.

Thankfully,that wasn't today.

"Hello Haymitch,can I help you?",I said.

"I think you can,sweetheart.",he said walking past me into the house.

"What can I do for you?",I asked.

"Well,sweetheart,you can give me an answer. A TRUE answer.",he said.

I gulped setting Lilly down.

"Yes Haymitch?",I said.

"Are you truly pregnant?",he said.

I was shocked at his question. We weren't planning to tell him at least until I was 12 weeks. Which was three weeks away.

"I,Katniss Everdeen Mellark,solemnly swear that I am pregnant. How did you find out?" ,I asked.

"It's the life of a victor,sweetheart. You and your stories can't get away from the media.",he said as we walked to the kitchen.

He was right. During my last pregnancy,there were cameras and television crews everywhere I went.

Haymitch grabbed some crackers out of one of the jars and sat up on our counter once we reached the kitchen.

"How far are you,Katniss?",Haymitch asked after a awkward silence.

"I'm about nine weeks.",I said rubbing my abdomen smiling.

"Ah,is that kid giving you nightmares too?",he said.

"Haven't had one recently. They usually happen later on in my pregnancy.",I said.

I felt like I was answering a doctor or interviewer. Not Haymitch Abernathy.

"Well,I better go feed my geese. Catch you later.",he said.

I waved politely and he walked out the door. I went to find Lilly playing with her dollhouse in her own little world. I also imagined her playing with her little brother or sister as I placed a hand on my stomach smiling.

...

By afternoon,I wasn't feeling good again and I just took my medicine. Hoping it would go away, I just decided to watch a movie with my daughter.

I didn't get sick,but my hormones got to me over nothing. I usually don't start sobbing when the prince and princess get married. Seeing me cry,Lilly started crying too. So we just spent the afternoon crying ourselves to sleep together. I. Hate. Hormones.

A few hours later,I felt someone gently shaking us. I woke up to Peeta's blue eyes and bright smile as he bent down to kiss my tear-stained cheek. Lilly was still asleep across my chest.

"Did everything go okay today?",Peeta asked his voice full of concern.

"I guess you could say that. I got emotional over nothing and Lilly just started crying with me. So,we just cried ourselves to sleep.",I said giggling a little.

Peeta smiled a little and kissed me on the forehead.

...

We sleepily ate our dinner. Well,Lilly was half asleep. She didn't like having to wake up to eat.

After dinner,I cleaned off our dishes and got Lilly from her high chair. Her head quickly dropped onto my shoulder as I carried her up to her room. I quickly got her changed and ready then just decided to rock her until she went to sleep. I softly hummed to her and patted her back as she rested on my shoulder.

A few minutes later,Peeta came in and kneeled in front of us. I smiled as he gently stroked our daughter's brown curls. I got up to put her into her bed. We both kissed her goodnight and tucked her in.

After our daughter was safe and sound,Peeta and I travelled to our room. As I was putting my sleeping gown on, I felt my stomach churn.

I rushed to the bathroom then basically slid over to the toilet and started to vomit. I felt Peeta hold my hair and rub my back.

I flushed the toilet right after I finished. I sat back putting my hands over my face.

"You know,they should just call it anytime sickness. It doesn't just happen in the morning.",I groaned going to brush my teeth.

"I know. That's what I think. Or it should be 'I ate so much to make myself sick because I'm pregnant' sickness",Peeta said snickering.

"Not funny,Peeta!",I said after I finished brushing my teeth.

I went back to crawl into bed beside Peeta.

"I wonder who throws up the most. A person with food poisining or a pregnant woman.",he said as I laid down.

"Peeta,if you don't stop,you're going to find yourself sleeping on the porch tonight or even worse.",I said with rage.

"Threatening me,eh?",he said looking up at me.

"Try me,Mellark.",I said.

There was an akward silence until I decided to say something.

"Haymitch came by today. He knew I was pregnant.",I said.

"Oh,cool,I guess. I don't think there is anyone who doesn't know.",he said.

Stupid media. I sighed.

I rubbed my hand down my gown feeling something weird. I pushed the covers down and pulled the hem of my gown to just below my breast line.

My stomach was no longer flat any longer but had a little bulge above my waistline.

"Look Peeta! I'm bigger!",I exclaimed.

He frantically looked at me checking my body for any bruises. He apparently didn't understand me. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it there hoping he would understand.

"Do you feel it?",I asked smiling.

"Yep,the baby's growing properly.",he said keeping his hand on my stomach.

"I love you.",he said kissing my forehead,cheeks,and lips.

"I love you too.",I said sighing happily.

He bent down further and placed a light kiss on my stomach.

"And I love you too.",he said to my stomach.

His breath tickled my bare skin. And with that,I fell into a deep sleep.

Preview to next chapter:

I looked closely at the screen seeing my baby. It was such a precious sight. Then,I heard gasp and start whispering to the other nurses. Then I looked closer at the screen,and I saw something that put me into panic mode. My baby was in danger.

Love it? Hate it? Please review! :) xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss~

"Look at all the pretty leaves,Lil!",I said as I walked along.

Lilly and I were taking a trip to the bakery,so Peeta could walk with us to the doctor's office. We figured that would be easier. Since I was 12 weeks pregnant,I felt like I could take more and more walks around the District.

"Orange!",Lilly said excitedly tugging my hand a little.

As we walked,we observed all of the changes in the trees as it was turning to fall. I found it passed the time better. Of course,with an active toddler,it can be even more interesting.

When we got to the bakery,I opened the door smelling all of the sweet scents. The cakes,the breads,and every other sweet smell imaginable. I felt my stomach grumble,and I just had breakfast! Cravings...

"Hey Katniss! What brings you here? Did Bread Brain forget something again?",Ryan,Peeta's brother,shouted from over the counter.

I laughed and shook my head.

"No,I'm just getting Peeta for my appointment. I promised him I would.",I said.

"Are you sick?",he asked worriedly.

"No,I'm suprised Peeta didn't tell you. I'm...pregnant.",I said with a smile.

"Really?! That's great! I'm so happy for the both of you.",he said.

"Thanks Ry,can I see Peeta now? It's almost time.",I said.

"Sure! He's right back here.",he said ushering me to the back.

I saw that my husband was talking to someone,and I picked Lilly up looking at her.

"Can you go with Uncle Ry for a second?",I asked her.

She didn't answer me,so I just handed her to Ryan as he gently talked to her. Seeing she was content,I slowly walked over beside Peeta. He looked over at me and smiled. He put his arm around me his hand resting on my small bump then kissed my forehead.

I was introduced to the man he was talking to but really didn't pay much attention to his name and why he was there. I was too excited about a doctor's appointment.

After a few more minutes of talking, Peeta finally shook the man's hand and the man left. I wanted to say something like 'Finally',but I didn't want to be rude.

"Ready beautiful?",Peeta asked looking at me.

"Sure,but can I get a cupcake before we leave? Cravings are getting to me!",I said batting my eyelashes pleadingly.

"Only if I get a kiss.",he said.

I smiled and kissed his lips passionately.

"Mmm,thank you.",he said.

At that moment,Ryan walked in with Lilly crying into his arms. My heart broke. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. I took her into my arms as Peeta kissed her cheek.

"Well,we better be getting to the doctor's office. Goodbye Ryan.",I said walking out of the room.

"Bye Katniss! Bye Lilly! Bye Bread Brain!",Ryan said.

"Katniss,you forgot the cupcake!",Peeta said.

I giggled and walked over to get the cupcake from him.

And with that,we left.

...

When we finally got to the doctor's office,I was relieved. My feet had started hurting very badly,and I started to feel cramps in my abdomen. It hurt enough to make Peeta carry Lilly.

Dr. House was waiting for us as we went to the examination room. We greeted her as always and I laid on the examination table.

Dr. House also mused over how much Lilly had changed. I smiled at the fact.

"Okay,we're going to check baby's heartbeat before we do the ultrasound.",Dr. House said.

I nodded and pulled my shirt up exposing my small,but bigger mid-section. I was glad my baby was growing and all,but I really didn't like looking...fat.

Dr. House put the jelly like substance onto my stomach and pulled out a small machine with a wand just like the ultrasound machine. She put the wand on my stomach moving it around.

Suddenly,the tiny flutters of our baby's heartbeat filled the room. It was a comforting sound. I felt some tears steam down my face and Peeta grip my hand.

"So,how have you been feeling?",Dr. House asked.

"I've been feeling great actually. My morning sickness has subsided and I feel great. Minus the swelling,cravings,and hormones.",I said.

"That's good. Any cramps or bleeding?",she asked taking the wand off.

"Well,I had a pretty bad cramp as we were walking here and I'm kind of concerned. It was in the middle part of my stomach.",I said.

"Okay,let's check on this baby.",Dr. House said.

Dr. House pulled out the ultrasound machine and put that wand on my stomach. She turned it on and a picture of the baby appeared on the screen.

"Baby!",Lilly said out of the blue.

"Yes Lil,that's your baby brother or sister.",I said smiling at her.

I looked closely at the screen at my baby. It was a precious sight. Suddenly,I heard Dr. House whispering to some other nurses. Then,I looked closer at the screen and started to panic. My baby was in danger.

"Katniss,I think maybe the reason you were feeling a painful cramp is because there is way too much fluid around the baby.",Dr. House said.

I looked at Peeta as we exchanged sorrowful expressions.

"So,how are we going to fix this?",I asked panicking more.

"Well,I am going to have you stay here for a few days in our patient rooms. I can give you some medicine that will hopefully get rid of the extra fluid.",Dr. House said.

"And if it doesn't?",I asked.

"If it doesn't,then,we will have to remove the baby through surgery.",Dr. House said.

Those words made my heart sink. I couldn't lose this baby. I know I can't. After Dr. House left to do something,I looked at Peeta who looked just as hurt as I was.

"Call Delly. Tell her to come pick up Lilly and take her home.",I told him.

He nodded and dialed Delly's number.

I couldn't let my daughter see me in emotional and physical pain. I feel wrong for doing that.

"Delly said she will be here quickly and that she will bring us extra clothes.",Peeta said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

I nodded and Dr. House came back in. She helped me go to the room I would be staying in for a few days. It was like a hospital room,only smaller.

I laid on the bed and Dr. House administered an IV. It didn't hurt much,but I winced anyway. After she did some more things,she left Peeta,Lilly,and I in privacy.

Until Delly came.

Seeing my daughter leave was not the easiest thing for me. We both shed tears very easily. I knew she was in good hands though.

After Delly and Lilly left,Peeta pulled up a chair beside me. He took my hand into his own and kissed my wrist.

"I love you,Katniss. It's going to be okay.",he said.

"I love you too,but I don't know if I can make it through this.",I said more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Don't worry,you can survive anything right? And our baby will be just like you. Fighters together.",he said.

"I don't know,Peeta. I just don't know.",I said.

I was crying really hard again. Not because of sadness,but because I was terrified.

My hand dropped to my stomach and started mentally praying. Praying that we can make it through this.

Please Review! :) I appreciate everyone's! :) xoxo


End file.
